Romojo
by Laraafix
Summary: —Me fui a bañar— Dicen recuerdan haber escuchado los Varias, pero hace unas cuantas horas atrás. BxF One-Shot


**Hi There~**

**Resumen:** —_Me fui a bañar—_ Dicen recuerdan haber escuchado los Varias, pero hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

**Declaración: ****KHR**eborn! Le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y escribo por mera diversión.

"**Remojo"**

_Con el agua a la altura de la nariz  
descubrió horrorizado que para una vez  
que ocurren esas cosas, funcionó al revés;  
y desde entonces sólo hace que brincar y brincar._

__

Es difícil su reinserción social.  
No se adapta a la vida de los batracios  
y la servidumbre, como es natural,  
no le permite la entrada en palacio.

_Y en el jardín frondoso  
de sus papás,  
hoy hay un príncipe menos  
y una rana más._

_.-La rana y el príncipe-Joan Manuel Serrat (Extracto)-._

**· · ·**

El agua del Jacuzzi tina corría pero no emitía ningún sonido, lo que no dejaba en claro si alguien la estaba usando o no. —_Me fui a bañar—_ Dicen recuerdan haber escuchado los Varias, pero hace unas cuantas horas atrás; Aunque sinceramente tan solo lo recordaba Lussuria, de los demás ni hablar.

—¡Tsk! A-bu-rri-do ¿Es mi idea o me falta algo?— Balbuceó el príncipe dibujando cosas imaginarias en la mesa con su dedo.

—¿Fran?—Dijo Lussuria con cierto tono de felicidad, común de él.

—Oh, la tonta rana, no me hace falta— Tajante habló— Iré a bañarme— Se paró de la mesa y se fue por un extenso pasillo del palacio, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando como de costumbre.

Belphegor llegó a su habitación, comenzó a sacarse la ropa, para luego ir a tomar un baño. Acababan de llegar de una misión, él y su alumno; Fran desapareció y no recordaba dónde se había metido, pero no era que le importara, tan sólo no lo había visto desde que llegaron de la misión, hace 4 horas.

Habiendo quedado tan solo con su playera interior sin mangas y calzoncillos, procedió a tomar la toalla y colocársela en el cuello y se dirigió rumbo hacía los baños. Pensó en darse una ducha pero luego recordó los Jacuzzis que existían y decidió darles uso.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un lugar espacioso con un Jacuzzi de centro más grande de lo normal, decorados de color azul e índigo, el piso de una cerámica brillante y una rana… —¿una rana?— Bel estudió el lugar volviendo sus ojos a lo que le parecía raro en la imagen.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Froggy?—Preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta de parte del menor, decidió acercarse a mirar al oji-verde y fue tanta su sorpresa.

—¡Fran!—

El menor estaba sumergido en el agua quién sabe por cuánto rato, Bel atinó tan solo a sacarlo rápidamente y dejarlo fuera. Comenzó por aplastar su pecho, con sus dos manos, intentado revivir su corazón. Se estresó intensamente y no pensó en otra cosa que la respiración boca a boca. Lo más sigiloso que fue tomó la cara del peli-verde e insertó su boca en la de él, comenzó a expulsar aire para que le llegara y luego volvió a golpear su pecho. Desesperado volvió a repetir el acto, pero el rubio sin darse cuenta el pequeño ya había despertado. Este se sorprendió al encontrarse con el príncipe encima y aún más cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus labios.

—¡B-Bel-Sempai!—Sonrosado el pequeño alejó al de flequillo. — ¿¡Qué está haciendo!—balbuceó tosiendo por el agua que había tragado.

—¡Qué estabas haciendo tú, estúpida rana!— Le agarró de los hombros, poco amable al ver que Fran ya había despertado, poco se interesó en tratarlo bien.

—Y-yo es-estaba bañándome que recuerdo—Volvió a toser, ahora más fuerte, haciendo que se girara para no contaminar a Belphegor.

—¡¿Qué clase de idiota se deja remojar en el agua por quizás cuánto tiempo y dice que se está bañando?—Soltó al pequeño violentamente y enojado se fue al jacuzzi y cerro la llave del agua que ya estaba rebalsada por el líquido y su sonido era inaudible. —Estúpido Froggy—

—Pero estoy acostumbrado—He hizo una sonrisa levantando su dedo pulgar indicando que toda estaba en orden.

El ilusionista volvió a meterse al agua, le parecía que era un ambiente agradable aun así, haya estado muchas horas dentro de ésta no le importó y al príncipe tampoco.

Fran volvió poco a poco a sumergirse nuevamente en el agua sin darse cuenta, Bel estresado le tomó por el pelo y lo sacó al aire bruscamente.

—No te resulta la muerte por inmersión, intenta otra cosa— Le miró con cara de odio.

—¡N-no quiero matarme! — Reclamó.

—¿Ah no? — lo volvió a sumergir — Entonces quédate allá abajo.

Fran salió por su cuenta fuera y tosió el agua que había tragado.

—Bel-sempai, ¿Por qué me salvaste, cuando siempre dices que me quieres muerto o poco te preocupas por mi vida? —Dijo mirando hacia arriba con voz desinteresada pero al contrario estaba muy interesado en la respuesta del rubio.

El príncipe abrió sus invisibles ojos y REALMENTE no lo sabía, realmente.

—De todas maneras, supongo que debo agradecerte, no volverás a hacer eso ¿Cierto? Y que me prefieres muerto mil veces y-

—Cállate—Belphegor tomó de la barbilla a el pequeño y lo besó…

—Ahora puedes morirte—

Fran tan sólo se sumergió en el agua~

**. . . **

_Perdonen si es muy malo ;A; Pero necesitaba dosis de BelFran de estos dulces y caramelosos y melosos y toda la challa geih *huye*_

_Trabajo en un BelFran más producido (H) y algunos 1827 y 8059 :'D! asi que, Ja nee!_


End file.
